


A night at the Opera

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius brighten up a boring night at the opera





	A night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/25849267127/in/dateposted-public/)

“Lucius, what are you _doing_?” Narcissa hissed at her husband as he slid his hand up her leg and boldly into the split in her emerald green evening dress, trailing his fingers up her inner thigh.

“I’m bored!” he whined in the exact tone of voice as their son. Unfortunately, neither of them was nine any longer. Slapping his wrist, she removed his hand from her thigh and tried to concentrate on the opera. Unfortunately, it was long, tedious and Italian.

“Lucius!” she hissed glaring at him as he once again stroked along her thigh, much higher this time. He smirked in return and continued onto his goal. The callouses on his wand hand scratched her leg as he snuck his hand higher until he could lightly stroke the curls at the apex of her thighs.

“We’re in public Lucius.” Narcissa tried to snap, but it came out more of a gasp as he stroked her dampness, her legs falling open to give him easier access.

After more than twenty years of marriage, Lucius knew his wife’s body well; those magnificent breasts quivered as he slid his fingers into her welcoming wetness and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Her gasp of pleasure echoed around their small box.

“You’d best be quiet my dear, no silencing charm remember,” Lucius said tugging Narcissa into his lap, the split in her dress giving him easy access, the fabric of her skirt hid what her husband’s exploring fingers were up to, but her gasp gave it away. “Shhhh” he reprimanded smirking as her fingernails dug into his robes, the slight sting urging him on.

“I swear to Salazar, Lucius if you stop I will hex your balls off,” she threatened to his amusement, this was much more fun than a boring Italian opera.

Reaching down Narcissa swiftly unbuttoned Lucius’ trousers, slipping her hand inside to his growl and wrapping her hand around his rapidly thickening cock. Smearing the pre-cum along the length of his cock, she leant down and kissed him, their tongues duelling for dominance.

“I want you,” Narcissa whispered, nipping on Lucius' neck, right in that spot that drove him wild.

“Then you shall have me, my beautiful wife, turn around,” Lucius ordered pushing his trousers down as Narcissa stood. Pushing her dress out of the way, he pulled her back into his lap and slid into his wife’s warm wet channel to their combined groans. He’d never tire of this first moment of joining.

Gripping her hips, Lucius quickly established a rhythm, sliding into her clinging channel as she moaned.

“Shhhh my dear, someone will hear you,” Lucius whispered cautiously but did everything he could to make his wife cry. Slamming into her warm, willing body, he slide his hand between her legs, and stroked her clit, grinning at her muttered filth; he loved making his wife swear.

Fucking her harder, he knew she was close by the fluttering of her internal muscles, wanting to feel her release around his hard cock, Lucius slammed into her harder, making the chair beneath them squeak in complaint.

“Lucius, I’m close, please I need to come,” Narcissa whined, her body so on edge, she was so close. Obviously, Lucius was close himself, as he stroked her clit, driving her crazy. “Mercy Lucius yes,”

“Come” he ordered roughly, fucking her harder until she screamed her release, thankfully at the same time as a particular loud crescendo filled the opera house.

The feeling of his wife exploding on his cock was enough to send Lucius over the edge as well and, moaning, he filled her, gasping as she collapsed against him.

“You’re a wicked man Lucius Malfoy,” she said tiredly, in no hurry to move. Kissing her temple, he had to agree.


End file.
